


The Bite of Steel

by Bandshe



Series: Dena and Samson [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Samson and Dena's "relationship" still in it's infancy it's hard for them to be alone together, but Dena makes sure to find every reason possible to get him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bite of Steel

She paced back and forth as she watched Dagna tinker with Samson’s armor.

“I don’t see why I need to be in this for you to examine it.”

“I just want to see how it works while you wear it.” she pursed her lips as she stepped closer, examining the red lyrium shard on his chest plate. 

Samson straightened himself up and noticed all too quickly the effect it had on the Inquisitor. Dena wouldn’t admit for a while that the first time she saw him she was amazed. It wasn’t him, not really, it was the armor. She didn’t think it would look the way it did, it was frightening, but intriguing. After starting their fling Dena would joke about getting him back into the armor, for other purposes. Samson would scoff and quickly extinguish her idea. 

Her face burned as she looked at her lover in his armor, but this time he was less of a threat, or at least she assumed so. She caught his devilish grin as she quickly turned to check out the daggers she had recently forged. 

“You’re getting better at this, soon you won’t even need me around.” Harritt joked. “Although I hope you’d do me the kindness of just letting me stay and pay me either way.” he didn’t laugh much, but when he did it was always so pleasant.

“Master Harritt, I’ll never be as good as you. You’re only saying this because I’m in front of a bunch of daggers and I could easily kill you if you displeased me.” she laughed.

“Ah, you got me there, Inquisitor.” he patted her back and went back to work. 

It used to annoy her to have to come to the undercroft for armor and her weapons, but as soon as she began to really know Harritt she’d come down and just talk for hours about the craft.

“Inquisitor?” a cheery voice caught her attention.

“Yes?” she turned around, a dagger in hand.

“I’m done with him for now, unless you need him for anything else.” Dagna looked at her, a lovely smile on her face, as always.

She looked over at Samson who was sitting up straighter than before, glaring at her as if she was about to share their secret. She could feel the moisture begin to soak through her smalls and the discomfort was more than she’d like to admit. 

“I’d like to question him, if you don’t mind, and I’d like to do it alone.”

“But, Inquisitor, if we leave you alone with him and something were to happen, we’d surely suffer the Commander’s wrath.” Dagna looked up at Dena puzzled as to why she’d want to question a man that so easily could throw her out of the undercroft, sending her to her doom.

“If he were to do something, he would’ve done it with all of us by now. Besides, I managed to get him out of the armor and have him at my mercy once before. I’m sure I can do it again.” her tone was more confident, almost cocky.

“As you wish.” Dagna and Harritt reluctantly left the undercroft, looking back every so often to make sure Samson wasn’t about to lunge at Dena, not like they’d be able to help.

Dena waited for the door to close before she walked over and locked it.

“Are you sure that’s wise, girl? I may attack you after all and who would stop me then? The door would be locked and you wouldn’t be able to be rescued by your knight in shining armor.” 

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, templar.” she turned around, her fists clenched tightly at his remark. 

Samson grinned at her, he knew when she was serious and when she was just trying to get him going. He watched as she approached him slowly, each step deliberate, each sway of her hips purposeful. By the time she stood in front of him he was ready to take her.

“I’ve only seen you in this thing briefly, it always amazed me.” she went to reach for the crystal when he grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t.” 

“Are you trying to tell me what to do? Do you forget who I am?” she pulled her arm back, rubbing her wrist.

“You’re the elf that’s going to be riding my cock in a few minutes, but right now you’re the naive fool that thinks it’s wise to touch red lyrium.”

“I’ve touched the stuff before.” she scowled.

“Aren’t you somethin’? Maker, if something happens they’ll have my head, and seeing as you still have use for me, I doubt you’d want that.”

“Don’t propose to tell me what I want and don’t want.” she stepped closer, her gaze more intense. This time he was certain she was angry, this time he knew she could easily cut him down if she wanted. 

“Get up!” she shoved him.

He grimaced, but did as he was told. He stood up straight as she walked around him. When she’d get behind him she’d stop. She looked at any red lyrium he had in the back, and each time she was tempted to touch it. She could hear it sing, hear it call to her, but she could fight it, or so she thought. She walked back around, meeting his eyes once more, but this time her temper had simmered down.

“You won’t even let me anywhere near you while you wear that thing, huh?” She moved closer.

“It’s not wise girl. You know what it can do. You’ve seen it yourself.” he was right, but she just wanted to be in his arms, and well, it wasn’t the first time she fucked a man in his armor.

“So, is the only reason I’m alone with you because you want to touch what you clearly shouldn’t?” 

“Of course.” she licked her lips as he stepped closer.

“Tell me, do you really think it’s possible to fuck me without getting hurt?” he ran his gloved hand up her hip and grabbed onto her waist.

“I want the pain.” she shivered.

“And you’ll be able to explain the marks on your flesh from it rubbing against the metal of the armor?”

“Yes, besides I’m keeping the dress on.” her breath caught as he picked her up and planted a hungry kiss against her lips. She could feel the lyrium press against her chest and moved over before it pierced through her. She fisted his hair and darted her tongue into his mouth. He flipped her over and soon she was on the table, spread open for him to feast on. 

He smiled at her lasciviously and removed her smalls with little effort, throwing them to the side. He was about to remove his glove when she stopped him.

“No, I want it on,” 

“But I rather feel you and not damage the goods.” he watched her as she thought over what he had just said.

“Fine, use the leather gloves on the table.”

“Are you shitting me?” Samson threw his gauntlets to the side. 

“Alright, do what you want, just give _me_ what I want.” she said curtly.

Samson slowly ran his hand up her legs until he reached the apex of her thighs. He watched as she writhed under him and it made his erection that much more difficult to bear. He pressed against her bud, eliciting a slew of curses before she was begging him for more. Samson removed only the pieces of armor needed to free himself. He spread her open and positioned himself between her slender, yet very well defined legs. He bent down and kissed her neck as his head pressed against her entrance. It didn’t take much for her to wrap her legs around him and push him past her folds.

“Creators!” she gasped as he seated himself inside her. The cold steel bit her skin, but it only spurred her on. The lyrium on the other hand, was much warmer, and sometimes more painful, but she was willing to let that go for a moment of sheer ecstasy. 

Samson got carried away and once he pulled back from her neck, he noticed a few love bites that wouldn’t go away anytime soon.

“Shit, I think you might need a good answer for these as well.” he ran his calloused fingers over her neck.

“I can cover those up.” she smiled at him as she rolled her hips into his. 

“Maker, your appetite is more than anyone I’ve ever seen.”

“Can’t keep up, old man?” she teased.

“It wasn’t a complaint, more of a compliment.” he grabbed onto a breast as he continued to thrust into her. His lips found hers and the two lost themselves in each other’s kiss. There was something more there, it wasn’t just lust any longer, but neither would admit to it. Ever.

“Samson, I’m close.” she gripped onto his arms as her eyes fluttered close. Her walls tightened around his shaft as she drew closer to her climax. The beads of sweat rolled down his head and dropped onto hers. Dena arched her back as she she finally reached the peak. 

Samson smiled, realizing he had achieved his goal and soon it was him that was ready to come. He began to pull away, knowing damn well he wasn’t going to risk getting her with child.

“No, I can’t explain the mess.” she locked her legs around his waist.

“We can clean up the mess, Inquisitor. What we can’t do is explain away a child .”

“I’ve taken precautions, Samson.” she wasn’t a fool, she made sure what little suspicion there was about their affair was not going to be confirmed. ”Now, fuck me.”

Just the tone in her voice was enough to send him over the edge. He throbbed inside as he emptied himself within her. Her walls tightened around his shaft, milking him of all his seed. He finally managed to pull away, some of it spilling onto the ground.

“Seems we still left a mess.” he smirked as Dena sat up on the table.

“Then we’ll clean it up, as you said.” she crossed her legs in a vain attempt to keep anymore from leaking out. Samson saw her and shook his head, throwing her smalls at her as he began to put what little clothes he removed, back on.

“I’m sorry about the marks. I got carried away.” he looked away from her, almost as if he became another man after the lust had worn off.

“Samson, have you known me to care about a few marks?” she slid off the table and walked up to him.

“But everyone else might.” he caressed her neck gently, licking his lips as he did so.

“I have scarves, besides with my hair down, no one will notice.” Dena removed the pins from her hair until it cascaded past her shoulders. “See, no problem.”

“I can’t believe you, girl. You come in here and throw yourself at me, risking both our asses, and you act as if nothing is wrong.”

“Samson, I know what I’m doing.”

“Just be careful. You can’t risk everything just for a roll in the hay.”

Dena rolled her eyes at him. He was right of course, but she was not going to admit that. She placed an uncharacteristically chaste kiss on his lips before heading to the door and unlocking it.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, all of you.”


End file.
